


Sleep.

by GoodSourceofFiber



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodSourceofFiber/pseuds/GoodSourceofFiber
Summary: Bucky is bad at sleeping. Sam is much better.Also I didn’t grammar check this. Sue me.





	Sleep.

Bucky stands in front of the fridge with the door wide open, The light from the fridge hits his eyes like he is staring blindly into the sun. Grabbing with almost no perception of depth, James finds the carton of milk after two attempts using he teeth to tug at the sides to open the spout. He lets the cool air hit his bare stomach as he drinks from the container.

It’s an uncomfortable temperature in the apartment- he knows it’s a promise of the summer months to come. Soon they’ll be prying the painted shut windows open to try and get some air to circulate. Maybe they’ll even get a used Air conditioning unit off of Craigslist went the time comes.

The neighbours in the building are quiet now, the streets outside the windows host only echos of cars on busier street on the side of the building. The inside of the apartment stays just as quiet minus a few soft mechanical hums.

A muffled grumble comes from the platform where the Queen sized bed is. Bucky was in no means loud leaving the bed for a late night drink. Maybe Sam just knew he was gone. Bucky closes the spout after another sip with his chin and puts it back before padding across the carpet back to bed. 

Sam had seemed to stretch out infinitely in James’ absence. Sam’s arms and legs push themselves to each corner, the blankets are rucked up on his back and part of his arm. 

Bucky has never know someone so chaotic as a sleep than Sam was. How a person could unconsciously briad themselves into their blankets was a mystery that Bucky did not have the time nor the energy to solve. 

Sam’s face is soft with a slack-jaw expression that tells Bucky he’s still in relatively deep sleep . He tries to tug the blankets free from Sam’s grasp without waking him but he is unsuccessful. Sam’s eyes shoot open and with a sharp inhale he shakes himself awake. 

“Fuckwhattimeisit?” Sam mumbles rolling onto his back allowing Bucky to get the leverage he needed to free the blankets. 

“Around two. Sleep.” Bucky commands and Sam grumbles. Sam finds the corners of the blankets and resorts them out in his suspended daze between awake and asleep. 

“Why are you up?” Sam says while Bucky shifts into their bed, pushing the blankets with his feet to move them. “Is it your shoulder?” He asks quietly waiting to see if he needs to get up.

“Milk.” He replies quietly, “No more questions. Sleep.” 

“No more lip Sergeant, I rank higher than you.” Sam snaps back as much as someone whose just woke up, and or, is trying to go back to sleep can snap.

Bucky huffs and Sam rolls closer to him to rest his arm against his chest. His hand comes up to his shoulder and rubs the side of his thumb at the skin there. It centres them both. Lets them both focus on the feeling, letting them doze off...

Bucky opens his eyes and looks at the clock again, its been forry-five minutes - he knows time had passed because the clock says so- other than that Bucky could swear its as if he had blinked and he hadn’t slept for that time. Sam is relaxed against him. Sam’s arm is still on his chest but is not longer moving. His eyes are so tired but his shoulder aches from the holster strap of his artificial limb from the day before. There is too much light in the apartment, too much distraction from the hum of Sams desktop across their room. Bucky wonders if he closed the milk carton properly. 

He looks to Sam, back asleep beside him as if he never woke up in the first place. He’s beautiful. 

Bucky tries shifting onto hid good side to help ease any ache on his shoulder and hopes Sam doesn’t wake again. But he does and takes the sane sharp inhale and grumbles ‘whattimeisit?’ again. Bucky hushes him , Sam pulls an exharteraded frown before opening his eyes and looking over Bucky’s shoulder at the clock. He curses. 

“Is it your shoulder?” Sam echoes the same question from eariler that night. James’ stomach knots thinking about how he should answer.

“No.” Bucky defends, but grudgingly and softly a “...yeah” Bucky admits after a few quiet minutes. Sam hums and inches closer to James before opening his eyes. They are so close the morning breathe is pungent. It’s not helpful that Bucky’s mouth still tastes like milk. 

Sam presses his mouth against Bucky’s cheek before putting their foreheads together, “What can I do?” He asks finally. 

“I want you to sleep.” Bucky says. His face heats up in blush. When Sam keeps leaving light kisses on his face and wraps resettles his body so he faces Bucky better. And its true, James just wants Sam to sleep, there isn’t any point of them both staying up because he can’t sleep. It’s stupid of Sam to deny himself sleep because James cant get it.

“I don’t like that answer.” Sam tells him before leaving a kiss on the corner out his mouth. Its so gentle. Bucky sighs in frustration. 

“There isn’t a point for you to stay up too.” Bucky argues and Sam wraps his finger in his hair and pulls him ever closer for a lazy kiss. 

Sam isn tired so he doesn’t put the effort in like he usually does. He does slip a little tongue, and Bucky reciprocates by doing more of the heavy lifting letting his tongue slide against Sam’s like he likes. They stop after a few moments and Sam huffs. 

“I want to be there for you, James.” Sam says and its Bucky’s turn to kiss Sam’s temple. 

“You are.” He promises. 

Sam is more reluctant to sleep this time. He fights it a few times and Bucky just hushes him and rubs his cheek against his before Sam finally gives in.

This time it’s Sam getting up from bed. Bucky knows it must be around seven in the morning because that’s when Sam gets up to stretch and go for a run. Bucky’s body finally feels soft and heavy enough for him to sleep. 

His sleep after feels like turning pages in a book as it becomes less and less noticeable he is dong it until Sam comes home slightly out of breathe and goes immediately to the shower without taking off his shoes. Bucky listens to the water come out of the shower head and imagines its rain hitting the pavement. 

Sam finishes and crawls back into bed smelling amazing. Bucky grunts in approval as Sam pushes back some of his hair to kiss his jaw. 

“I was going to make pancakes but someone drank the milk and put an empty carton back into the fridge.” Sam teases and Bucky pushes his face into the pillow trying to burrow down into the mattress. 

Sam leaves a kiss between Bucky’s shoulder blades and flops onto the side of the bed unoccupied to read the news on his phone and check what Bucky can assume was his emails on messages from the night before. Bucky sleeping maybe another twenty full minutes in the span of two hours before he rolls onto his back and sots up against the headboard like Sam. 

Bucky rests his head on Sam’s shoulder and watches him scroll through the tiny glowing screen for a while- neither of them wanting to ask the other for the plans for the rest of the day. Neither wanting to break away from the quiet comfort of each others company, or the the warm sheets of the bed that becomes the four corners of their world on in these quiet moments.

**Author's Note:**

> The details of your lawsuit can be directed to tumblr user tenspencerriedplease , souly because I hate them , and I wish her a terrble night sleep.


End file.
